crysiswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho
Psycho, real name Sergeant Michael Sykes, is a main character in Crysis, the main playable character of Crysis Warhead, and a main character in Crysis 3. History 2016 (Warhead) Four years prior to the events of Crysis, in the year 2016, Nomad, Psycho, and Sean O'Neill were part of an unspecified training mission related to placement in the top secret US Army force called Raptor Team. O'Neill triggered a "Code Blue," military jargon for someone needing resusciation, often as a result of cardiac arrest. Indeed, a flatlining noise can be heard in the background during a recording of these events, in which Psycho angrily tries to get O'Neill to stop an unknown action, apparently related to a warhead, which is endangering Nomad's life. As a result, O'Neill was discharged from all US special forces programs and Nomad took his place in Raptor Team. 2020 ''Crysis'' On August 14, 2020, Nomad, Psycho, Prophet, Jester, and Aztec were sent to the island where an archaeological team led by Dr. Rosenthal had been captured by aggressive North Korean forces. On the island, he met up with Nomad, Jester, Prophet, and Psycho at the Lusca's Call, a frozen ship in the middle of the jungle. As the group argued about their purpose on the island, another mysterious tentacled being attacked, grabbing and killing Jester. Nomad and Psycho then infiltrated a small town, where they rescued an undercover CIA agent who was a member of Rosenthal's team. They learned that Rosenthal himself was being held at a research dome at the excavation site, and that the team had awoken something that predated mankind by millions of years. ''Crysis Warhead'' The next morning, the US marines invaded the island, and Psycho assisted them. After helping Nomad destroy a Korean frigate, Psycho met up with some marines in the jungle and later learned his old friend Sean O'Neill was among the fighter pilots on the island. He also learned that the Koreans were airlifting a mysterious container across the island and was assigned to investigate it. He witnessed O'Neill get shot down and went off mission to rescue him. Psycho and O'Neill then saw the Koreans loading the container on a submarine, and Emerson told Psycho to board the submarine and recover the container, which command believed was a nuclear warhead. Psycho infiltrated the sub and discovered the container did not hold a warhead, but a captured alien scout. The scout emitted energy that knocked Psycho out, and when he awoke, he had been captured by Colonel Ji-Sung Lee. Lee tortured Psycho with a special device that electrocuted his nanosuit, explaining that as the top-secret nanosuit is not a recognized military uniform, the Geneva Convention does not apply. Just as Lee was about to kill Psycho, the alien ship flash-froze miles of jungle in a sphere around itself, getting the sub stuck in a stretch of frozen ocean. Lee fled with the container on a hovercraft and Psycho pursued, but lost him. He was assigned by Emerson to join Eagle Team, another nanosuit squadron on the island, and they took down an alien hunter. The group made their way through the ice sphere; at one point Psycho heard Prophet talking to Nomad over the radio but could not locate them. Eventually, Psycho entered an abandoned mine while Eagle Team held off advancing alien forces. In the mine, Psycho located the container at a train depot, and boarded the train as it bore the container to a Korean airfield. At the bridge where Psycho was to destroy the train and hand the container over to O'Neill for extraction, however, he encountered Lee, who had a marine hostage. Lee threw the marine over the bridge and Psycho grabbed on to him while holding on to the bridge. Lee stole the container and flew off in a helicopter; Psycho dropped the marine to destroy the bridge, but failed to stop Lee from escaping. Psycho realized the marine died from the fall and took out his anger on an unarmed Korean nanosuit trooper; he had previously told O'Neill one of the few rules of war he followed was to spare unarmed soldiers. Angry at his outburst, Psycho went to the airfield, where Emerson sent O'Neill to assist him via VTOL. The captured scout sent a distress signal and the airfield was flooded with aliens, including a special red alien hunter. Psycho used the experimental PAX cannon to defeat it. As Psycho and O'Neill prepared to load the container on the VTOL, Lee appeared again. Lee tried to shoot O'Neill, but Psycho saved him. Psycho and Lee dueled onboard the VTOL as O'Neill flew off with the container; Psycho gained the upper hand and threw Lee out, where he was killed by the alien warship. ''Crysis'' On the [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]], Nomad met up with Psycho. Psycho and Helena commandeered a VTOL during the subsequent battle with the aliens. Nomad then used the nuclear grenade launching TAC launcher to destroy the warship that subsequently crashed on the Constitution, sinking it and the remains of the fleet. As Nomad boarded the VTOL with Psycho and Helena, they received a distress call from Prophet, who was somehow alive on the island, and Nomad declared that "we're going back." ''Crysis'' (comic) The VTOL crashed on the island, and Nomad, Helena, and Psycho met up with Prophet. Prophet admits that Jacob Hargreave was behind the mission to the island, causing some distrust among the group. Hargreave contacted them and informed Prophet that a ship to take them off the island had arrived. Taking a shortcut through the alien ship, they discovered portals that transported them 18 hours back in time. Upon arriving at Hargreave's ship, however, the crew onboard opened fire, killing Helena and disabling Nomad, Psycho, and Prophet's suits. They discovered that the CIA had killed Hargreave's men on the ship and were now going to interrogate the soldiers about the events on the island. Prophet gave up Hargreave's location in exchange for Nomad's life, and a battle ensued. When one man attempted to fire a rocket launcher at the group, Nomad jumped in the way, taking the hit and losing his life in the process. Prophet and Psycho mourned their fallen colleague. 2047 (Crysis 3) Psycho was ripped from his nanosuit by CELL, a fact that traumatized and embarrassed him. He and his team rescued Prophet from stasis and they began to work together to stop CELL's takeover of New York City and the rest of the world. Psycho had begun a relationship with resistance leader Claire Fontanelli, but becomes angered when he learns Claire, under duress, was responsible for his seperation from his suit. They reconcile shortly before Claire is fatally wounded by Karl Rasch. Prophet helps Psycho realize that he is still just as effective a soldier without his nanosuit, and they engage in one final assault on the Alpha Ceph. After Prophet destroys the creature, Psycho crash lands his VTOL nearby, and Prophet is sucked into space trying to rescue him. Psycho survived the incident, and later ambushed CELL's board of directors, telling them that he had recently stayed in one of their hospitals and wanted to lodge a complaint. Category:Crysis Category:Crysis Warhead Category:Crysis 3 Category:Characters